


Passing Shadows: Part 2

by locrianrose



Series: Shadows of the Past [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, hi this is my mary sue self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: Ew, a part 2? Dropping this Salty Salty Star Wars Self insert fanfic here so I can get it off my hard drive. Without part 1 it aint gonna make sense and I wouldn't bother with part 1. Trust me, I'll write something better later.





	1. Regrets

Aria Kell stood at the forefront of the delegation as they walked, touring the gardens, trying her hardest not to let her irritation with the man she was speaking with show. She’d been discussing this with him for nearly an hour now, trying to communicate that what she had in mind was not only the best for Telos, but also best for his planet. 

He didn’t seem to understand what she was saying, no matter how gently she explained it, and now, at this point, she was nearly ready to explode. Telos might be less populous than other planets, but it was her planet, and she’d fight for it to the end, no matter how frustrated she was about the inability of others to understand what she was trying to do. The number of times that she’d been called a Jedi lackey—despite her own inability to use the force— seemed likely to increase soon if this man didn’t soon see her point.

Aria had never intended to end up in politics— in fact, if you’d told her that she was going to be a senator when she’d been younger she’d’ve called you a bold faced liar, but here she was now, doing her best to do what had to be done for the good of the planet. Her nomination hadn’t been her choice, but here she was, doing her best despite the stress. 

“Senator Kell,” Her aide approached, speaking to her and interrupting the discussion, “there’s a messenger for you in your office.”

“I’d better take care of that.” Aria stated brightly, nodding to the man. “I’ll return as soon as I can.”

He grumbled, but nodded, and Aria peeled off from the group, heading for her offices. She had no problem with visitors coming to Telos, but this delegation had been nothing but trouble. Whoever was waiting for her couldn’t be more trouble than what she was already dealing with. 

Aria caught herself as she thought that. That kind of thinking would only bring problems and situations that were likely worse than the one that she was already in. 

The walk to her office was quick, her aide at henter side, and when Aria did enter the door, she was pleased to see an old friend waiting for her, and one who she hadn’t seen in quite some time.

“Locke!”

“Aria!” The two shared a friendly embrace, Aria noting that Locke wasn’t her only visitor. In her time growing up on Telos she’d met him and Baldur, and they’d later introduced her to Blitz and a few other friends. They’d been the ones to put her in contact with Kash too, and she’d requested his help a few times on more covert missions. Baldur and Blitz had been regulars whenever she’d needed a guard assigned, and Locke had sent occasional messages, but she hadn’t seen him in person for a few years now. 

Aria stepped back, looking Locke over. “How have you been? Are you staying safe? What about Baldur— I haven’t seen him since they decided I’d be safe without him or Blitz.”

“I’ve been fine.” Locke said, but Aria could tell that there was something that he wasn’t telling her. He looked tired, and she could tell that something was weighing on him. There would be time to pry that information from him later, but for now she’d greet her other guests. 

Locke was accompanied by an older woman, humanoid, and as Aria looked at her, she realized that she was in the presence of a member of the Jedi council. Aria had made it her business to know the Telosian council’s members, as she’d often worked with them in the past when dealing with visitors to the planet. That had been a sometimes intimidating experience, working with the widely varied members who were all older and more experienced than her, and none of them too keen on politicians. 

“Master Morwel.” Aria bowed. “I’m honored that you would visit.” 

Just what Morwel was responsible for on the council wasn’t quite clear to Aria, but she knew that if she was on the council, she was there for a reason, and it was likely important.

Morwel nodded. “Senator Kell. We’re grateful you could meet with us on such short notice.”

“Oh, I’m glad to help!” Aria stated brightly, turning to the last Jedi in the room. “I don’t think we’ve met?”

Locke’s other companion was unfamiliar in both name and species to Aria, and she politely waited for the feathered alien to speak.

“True. I’m T’fea. I’ve been working with Locke for a month or so now.” The avian extended a hand to her, and she took it, shaking it before releasing it.

Locke hadn’t mentioned getting a new partner. That was odd to Aria, but she brushed it off. She’d never met Dune, but Locke had sent her stories about him before. A new partner would have been something she would think he would mention, but she supposed that if the situation surrounding it had been secret, he might not have told her. Their messages back and forth were an outlet for both of them— providing Locke with someone to talk to when things as a Jedi were solitary— and giving Aria someone with an even head who she could rant to who wouldn’t spread what she told him around. 

“The Jedi would like to request your assistance and your connections to a few systems.” Morwel began to speak, looking to Aria. “When you were traveling with Blitz-Laufer, he encountered a figure that we believed to be a Sith. We have no record of a Jedi of that description leaving the order. He was killed, but we have reason to believe that a former Jedi has fled and joined with another Sith or Dark Jedi.”

Aria remembered what she’d been told about the Sith before. She’d learned about the Great Hyperspace War nearly a thousand years before and the dangers that the Sith posed, and she had no desire for another conflict such as that. There had been rumors of survivors and undiscovered planets for years, and being on Telos, she was well aware that there had been groups of exiled dark Jedi since.

“There are surviving Sith?”

Locke and Morwel exchanged a look.

Morwel spoke carefully. “Not all were killed after the war. If they’re returning to known space, then we must be prepared, and if exiled Jedi are joining their ranks, then we will deal with them with force if they will not return to the light.”

Aria understood that if the Jedi were willing to fight and not simply attempt to circumvent the potential conflict through more peaceful means, it was serious.

“What do you need me to do?” She asked, looking to the others. “I can send out messages as soon as possible.”

“We require assistance in systems near to where the Sith was found dead. It shouldn’t be difficult in most places, but there are a few planets that prefer to not divulge their business to outsiders.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Aria said, mind racing as she thought about what she would need to send such messages. “If you can send me the locations, I’ll see what contacts we have there. If all else fails, we can request a personal favor— and I’m sure that we’ll be able to figure it all out soon.”

“Here.” T’fea passed her a datachip. “This has the information and locations.”

“Good.” Aria nodded. “I’ll get started as soon as I can.” She turned to the aide who’d entered behind her. “Can you deal with the delegation? I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Her aide nodded, and Aria moved to sit at her desk. “Will you be waiting here?” Aria asked the Jedi.

“I’ll be returning to the temple.” Morwel said. “These two knights will assist you as you search, should you need more information or assistance.

“Of course!” Aria said brightly. “Thank you for their help! Will they be reporting what we find to you?”

Morwel nodded. “And following any leads we receive.” She turned away from Aria, looking to T’fea and Locke. “Report anything that sounds suspicious. We must be thorough in our search.”

The two Jedi nodded and bowed, Morwel bowing in return before turning and exiting the office.

“You two can take a seat.” Aria said, gesturing towards some chairs sitting across her desk. “This might take a while.”

—-

Talys Sib exhaled calmly, looking to where Jorgen Rett sat a few feet to her side, meditating. There had been a disturbance in him since he’d returned from his search for his now seemingly-lost apprentice, one that she doubted anyone else would notice or sense, but knowing him as she did, she could tell. She’d known him in his younger years when he’d very nearly fallen away from the order, and she’d been there to help bring him back. Talys knew him, and she knew that he would see the events that had taken place with his former apprentice as a parallel to what he himself could have done given things had gone differently. 

While she was privy to the council’s debates on what path they would take should the Sith truly return, Jorgen was not, and she doubted that what she knew would provide him any comfort about his apprentice. 

They’d grown lax in their observations of the galaxy. They’d assumed that the seeming peace they’d had for the past hundred years or so would last, and now they would reap their rewards. Morwel was prepared for this, of course, with her Shadows, but the rest of the council was reluctant to take action.

Talys knew that they would need to move on the Sith if they or other Dark Jedi rose up. They would need to be prepared to fight to defend the galaxy and the republic. That was a fact. 

It wasn’t the Jedi way to prevent defectors from leaving and to end the lives of exiles. They were to be allowed to or forced to leave, and from there they would do as they willed. If they were returning and proved a threat to the republic, then dealing with them and any Sith that came would be a necessity. Talys was aware of this, and she knew how it would likely weigh on Jorgen.

“Jorgen.” She finally spoke, determining her path forward, for the sake of her friend and the path he’d followed in his past. “Have you decided what you’re going to do yet?”

Jorgen didn’t respond for a long moment.

“I don’t know what you mean, Talys.”

“You want to go after your apprentice.” Talys stated, shifting slightly to face Jorgen. 

“There is good in her.”

“There was good in you.” Talys stated bluntly. “So you see it in her.”

Jorgen looked into the distance, hesitating before speaking.

“It’s been so long. I was old when I took her on as a padawan. I don’t want to think that I was wrong doing that.”

“Jorgen, you know I’m not one to understate things.” Talys said. “And if there are Sith or Dark Jedi involved, they will need to be dealt with. I agree with Morwel on that front. You and I both know that if you don’t do whatever you can to try to save your apprentice, you’re going to regret that for as long as you live.”

Jorgen was silent. Talys didn’t press him, and he eventually continued. 

“What if I’m wrong?” Jorgen asked. “What if she can’t be saved?” 

“Then you’ll have done all you could.” Talys said. “And you’ll do what has to be done. I trust that you will.”

Jorgen exhaled slowly, placing his head in his hands. 

“Is this coming from the council, or just you?”

“Me.” Talys said. “If you come to the council and ask to assist, Morwel may be persuaded to allow you to help, and you’d perhaps do better than the girl’s peers who attempted to bring her back before.”

“When we went looking before,” Jorgen began, “The council made clear to the elder Bere and I that no Sith teachings were to be allowed to spread.”

“As it should be.” Talys reminded him. “It would take time before she can be trusted again if she returns, and Jorgen—” She paused “—If she cannot be redeemed, then she may truly need to be stopped. You know that.”

“I do.” Jorgen said. “I do. I’d prefer that it not be me, but if it has to be someone, then perhaps I’m the best one for it.”

“So long as you accept that the worst might happen.” Talys said. “You’ll do what must be done.”

“Is there anyone else you’d recommend to accompany me?”

“The council will decide. It could be a Shadow, but if they agree they’ll decide. What will you do if they disagree?”

“Then I’ll still go.” Jorgen said. “I won’t make anyone else go with me, but I’ll go. If I can bring her back, they’ll understand.”

“Good.” Talys said, standing. “Be safe.”

Jorgen stood slowly. “I’ll do what I can.”

“Good.” Talys nodded to him. “And may the force be with you.”

“May the force be with you.” Jorgen murmured in return, eyes focused on something in the distance as he spoke.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM LITERALLY NEVER GOING TO FINISH THIS BECAUSE THE SHEER AMOUNT OF EDITING IT WOULD REQUIRE ME TO DO ON PART 1 ISN'T WORTH IT.

Tula Delok stared at her opponent, her sword carefully gripped in gloved hands. His blade was a burning orange, a color that she would never have seen among the Jedi. She’d seen her opponent before when Darth Vael had returned to her ship, but they’d yet to face off or speak. Here, hidden away among the red sands and deserts of Korriban, things were different, and so she was facing off in a sparring match with the relatively unknown Zabrak who was now eyeing her sword suspiciously.

“So, they’re still letting you use the sword.” He said quipped quietly, swinging his blade forcefully towards her, expecting her to block it. She did, and they locked blades for a moment before she pushed him away, moving to swing towards him, to be blocked in turn.

“Yes, I’m still using it.” She replied as they swung and parried, distracted by the conversation. 

“I mean, I’m not saying that you shouldn’t be using it, but I’m just saying. Lightsabers are better.”

“Vael said I could use it,” Tula began, repeating the words stiffly that she’d had to explain more than once at this point. “And I’d rather not use a lightsaber at this point. It reminds me of what I left behind.”

His lightsaber met her blade as he spoke, prodding at her. “Sure, Vael said you could use it.”

Tula raised a brow at his reaction as she pushed forward, swinging at his blade.

“Do you have a problem with me, or with Vael?” Tula challenged.

He took a step back, eyes firmly on her blade. 

“I never said that I did. I just think it’s kinda strange that they’re letting you just carry it around when it’s obviously a  _ Sith _ artifact.”

“So it’s a problem with me.” Tula said, irritation seeping into her as she spoke. 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” The Zabrak said. “I mean, you were a Jedi before all this. How do we know that we can trust you with that?”

“I proved to Vael that she could trust me.” Tula pressed forward again, her opponent taking another step back in order to block.

“Did you though?” He asked her. 

Tula felt a spike of anxiety at that comment that cut through her irritation, and then the Zabrak was on the offensive, forcing her to slip into the defensive. What if she wasn’t able to prove herself?

She tried to steel her mind as she took a few steps back, her enemy taking a swipe at her that could have hit had she not blocked it, but before the fight could continue she saw Vael approach from across the room, gesturing for them to stop.

“Ta- Vael, you’ve gotta get me someone better than this to practice with.”

“Ryllak,” Vael began, “Quiet. Tula, focus your anger. You still have much to learn. Take what your rivals say, and turn it to anger, not fear. If you allow yourself to be defeated by words alone you’ll lose every time.”

The Zabrak looked smugly to Tula, then deactivated his blade.

“So did I do good?” He asked. 

Vael turned to the other Zabrak.

“She fought well at the start. Not every opponent can be defeated by your tongue. You need to be better if you expect to stand up against the Jedi. Don’t be a fool.” 

Ryllak, as Vael had called him, seemed to want to say more, but Vael silenced him with glare. There seemed to be some degree of familiarity between the two that allowed him to speak more freely than anyone else had here, but Tula wasn’t going to question that.

He’d embarrassed her before Vael, and she would need to prove herself his better if she intended to succeed here. She wouldn’t let this happen again, and next time when he spoke out in a fight, she’d be ready. 

“Try again. Training sabers this time. I want to see what you truly can do.” Vael said, arms crossed before her as she moved to the side. 

Tula reluctantly lowered her sword, setting it to the side and reaching for a practice blade. She’d used these before here, and was well aware of the degree of unpleasantness they held. True, it was better than sparring with actual weapons, but whereas sparring with real weapons would sometimes stop before it became fatal. The training blades that she’d used here were different than those they’d used at the Jedi temple, and these—these were coated with barbs that released a toxin onto the skin, causing temporary paralysis that lasted for hours, shaming the student in question and disabling them in the fight.

Tula faced Ryllak. He shifted his blade from hand to hand. Tula focused on what she’d seen him do before, trying to think of what he’d do first.

Vael strode back again, standing across the room. 

“Begin.” Vael spoke.

Tula didn’t allow herself to think. She lunged forward to swing her blade at Ryllak. Her blade met his, and Tula felt the jolt as their blades met, breaking apart again, spinning to swipe at him again.

The battle moved without interruption for a few moments, only to be hindered when Tula found herself standing close to Ryllak. Without hesitating he kicked out, sending her stumbling back a few feet. She cursed as she did, attempting to regain her footing.

Ryllak slashed again, his blade slamming into her left arm. It stung as the blade hit it, and she knew that it’d be numb soon. She transferred her blade to her other hand, singing back as quickly as she could, barely avoiding another strike.

Tula felt sweat dripping down her brow as she found herself forced back yet another step. Ryllak grinned, and Tula felt her anger building. She slashed towards him again, regaining a few steps in her anger, but she was at a disadvantage now. Her left arm that had initially burned with pain was now hanging limply at her side, and she’d have to act quickly if she didn’t want to be put at a further disadvantage.

She watched Ryllak as they fought, waiting for an opening, and one finally came as he opened his mouth.

“C’mon, just give--” He began. Tula saw her opening. She stepped forward, dangerously close, and swung her blade towards his side. Ryllak shifted his blade, attempting to block it, but the force of the blow carried Tula’s blade down and to his hand. 

It was Ryllak’s turn to curse as he transferred his blade to his uninjured hand, breaking off his insult to slam his practice blade into Tula’s side as she attempted to step back to a safe distance. Her robes would protect her from the barbs, but it would bruise. If they’d been using lightsabers it could have been fatal. 

Either way, it was enough to send Tula stumbling back and away from Ryllak, bringing her blade back up with just enough time to block another blow.

Tula was tired. The intensity of the battle was wearing on her, and she knew that she’d need to do something to end it, and soon. Ryllak was more aggressive in his technique than most Jedi she’d known, and Tula knew that she was out of practice since she’d been away from the Jedi for as long as she had. 

She blocked another series of blows, struggling as Ryllak pressed her back and across the training room. Her side ached, and as she took another step back, she stumbled, collapsing to the ground. Ryllak was there in an instant, holding his blade centimeters from her throat.

“I yield.” Tula gasped, breathing heavily. “I yield.”

Ryllak didn’t move, looking to Vael. A long moment passed, then presumably at Vael’s gesture, he moved the blade away, letting it hang at his side. 

“Ryllak, you did well.” Vael spoke. 

Tula slowly stood, ribs twinging as she did. The arm that’d been hit was hanging limply, and she knew it’d be hours till it would recover, and that the burn that would be left behind would be a testament to her failure. She’d seen other training matches and even engaged in a few, but Vael hadn’t been there when those had taken place. She took some pride in the fact that Ryllak was gingerly feeling his likely now numb fingers, and that she’d at least gotten a hit on him.

“Tula, you need to let your anger carry you.” Vael said, turning to her. “Take that, and focus on it. Allow it to move you.”

Tula nodded quickly, shooting a glare at Ryllak.

Vael seemed to appraise the situation for a moment, then nodded. “I want the two of you to take daily matches. Winner gets additional privileges.”

“You’re pitting me against her?” Ryllak said irritably as he looked to Vael. “I proved I could take her in a fight. That’s a waste of my time.”

“Strengthening our cause is a waste of your time? Helping to train others is a waste?” Vael said, focusing her glare on Ryllak. “Don’t question my orders.”

Vael glared at Ryllak for a moment, with the other meeting her gaze with his own. Ryllak relented after a moment, nodding. 

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Any other objections?” Vael asked, her displeasure spilling over onto Tula for a moment. 

“No, I’ll do it.” Tula said. While she had no desire to train with Ryllak, she wouldn’t deny that doing so would help her to improve. She’d learn from him, and she vowed to herself privately that she would make it her mission to surpass him.

“Good. You’re both excused then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long road. I'll be back to the Star Wars Fandom in time, but we'll see what happens in the meantime.


End file.
